


best father in law ever.

by hanorganaas



Series: Comment_fic ficlets. [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cutesy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Lito thought his wedding was ruined when his father refuses to walk him down the aisle, his soon to be father in law steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	best father in law ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Cozy_Coffee Prompted: _Author’s choice, M/M pair, Person A’s father refuses to give him away, but person B’s father happily offers to give him away._

Lito was panicking.

Hernando was probably standing at the altar right now, wondering if Lito decided to back out what is being called the wedding of century by reporters.....and Lito's fucking asshole father decided to back out of walking down the aisle.

It was some bullshit about his Catholic scruples telling him supporting his decision on the sidelines but not being actively being involved in his first born son's son. Frankly Lito shouldn't have been surprised....the man refused to talk to him when he first came out for a couple of months before his mother convinced the man to come to his senses.

But with camera's flashing and everyone who was anyone here....this was rather....upsetting....embarrassing. He wasn't quite sure how to describe it.

"Shit, Shit, Shit," He whispered, he couldn't walk down this aisle alone...he'd look like a fool.

He took a peek through the curtains. Hernando was surprisingly calm, cool and collected. Daniela, the maid of honor, was the more impatient one wanting to get this wedding over so she could celebrate. She even declared she was just ready to marry Hernando herself.

Suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them interrupted his thoughts.

"Sir," Lito said. It was Hernando's father.

"I see your father decided to back out on walking down you down the aisle," The older gentleman said with a small grin, "what a fool. A man who doesn't support his son in his decisions is a coward. Here." He paused and let out his arm. "I'll walk you down."

Lito Blinked.

"Why are you doing this you should be walking Hernando down the aisle...not me?" He asked.

Hernando's father laughed.

"My son is over the moon for you," He said, "He says he feels so Kevin Costner around you whatever that means." Lito snorted remembering where that reference came from. "This is his special day and nothing would make him happier to know his son to be husband is happy too."

There was a long pause. Lito was trying to sink in the emotions. Being a sensuate it was hard to keep track of what he was feeling because floods of feelings came at the same time. But there was something he felt for certain.

Love, acceptance and a good life waiting for him.

“Thank you, thank you,” Lito said kissing his soon to be father in law on both cheeks. “How could I ever repay you Sir.”

“Just call me Papa...we are family after all,” The older gentleman said smiling brighter, “Now shall we?”

Without a single hesitation, as the music played throughout the church, Lito took his arm and both men walked down the long aisle of the church.

Meanwhile at the altar a large million dollar grin graced Hernando cheeks at the sight of his soon to be husband being walked down the aisle by his own father.

“Aw this is so cute,” Daniela said her eyes watering at the cuteness, “Look at him. He looks like he’s feeling Whitney Houston again.”

At this point Hernando was so happy his cheeks were beginning to become sore from smiling. He had a feeling this day was going to become much more magical than he thought.

“It runs in the family,” He said bluntly.

Best father ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ever hesitate to send me prompts:
> 
> Melindasqiaolian.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
